Perdiendo Todo
by Ivychankasumi
Summary: "¿En serio? Luego de haberte confesado como no tenía el valor de enfrentar a los oficiales que casi llevó a su muerte… ¿Piensas que no iba a terminar con lo poco que quedaba de su espíritu por los suelos? Quieres encontrarlo. Debes encontrarlo. Necesitas verlo, saber que está bien. ¿Qué vas a hacer si no está bien?" Gordllock - Canon Diverge. Advertencia: Suicidio.


¡Hola! Aquí sigo con los prompt de Summer of Gotham (?)

Esta vez traigo algo de Gordlock, junto al Jeromwald, me hace pecar contra mis OTP, per la química que tienen, DAMN. Also, coincide con la semana Gordlock en la que no podré participar directamente, so, estoy feliz de aportar alguito~

Este Drabble lo escribí antes de tener una migraña, me costó un poco por ello, ngh.

Sin más preámbulos, ¡Disfrutenlo!

 **Disclaimer:** Gotham es propiedad de Fox, Warner Brothers TV y Detective Comics. Lo único original aquí es mi historia.

* * *

 _No es común que Harvey avise que iba a ausentarse, ¿No es así? Tú sabes bien que no tiene a nadie más a quién ver. Y nunca planea sus resacas, avisa el mismo día en que no soporta la cabeza. Es extraño._

Jim tocó un par de veces la vieja puerta del departamento de su compañero. Lo hizo por un minuto. Tal vez dos. No era un hombre muy paciente, a decir verdad. Tenía una llave del lugar, y aunque no estaban en los mejores términos, se ánimo a utilizarla esta vez.

– ¿Harvey? – Lo buscó tan solo alzando la voz en un principio, cerrando detrás de él. El departamento estaba oscuro, y solitario. El sillón no tenía al ex-detective tomando una larga siesta a las cuatro de la tarde.

 _No está en casa. Es extraño también. Puede que esté con alguna mujer… No. Siempre las trae a su casa. O a tu casa. Sí, eso es bastante desagradable. Al menos se detuvo hace un rato ya. Dejó un poco esos acostones casuales para tomar una cerveza contigo, ¿No? Reflexionando del caso, celebrando un logro, tratando de detener una de tus estupideces._

Había traído con él algunas cervezas, también una de esas asquerosas hamburguesas de la avenida Mane que tanto le gustaban. Bueno, en apariencia lo eran. Harvey tenía un buen sentido del gusto, si hablamos de comida callejera, al menos.

Caminó a la modesta cocina, probablemente nunca usada, y dejó las cosas en la mesa. Harvey podría pasar al menos un trapo por los muebles. Había bastante polvo. No tenía que ser el rey de la limpieza, lo conocía, pero podría haber un poco de orden.

 _Orden. Orden. Siempre le exiges orden a Harvey, ¿No? Alegas que es lo correcto y mueves su mundo, lo que sabe, lo que hace… Sin preguntar si quiera cómo se siente. ¿No es un poco egoísta de tu parte, James? Él siempre pone un brazo sobre tus hombros y trata de esconderte de los temas que sabe te lastimarán. Te advierte hasta donde debes presionar a tus compañeros… Y tú continuas tirándolo por la borda en cada ocasión. ¿Con qué derecho te apareces en su casa? ¿Preocupación? ¿De verdad?_

Se dejó caer en una de las sillas, y supuso que a Bullock no le molestaría que tomara una lata sin él. No más que su presencia al menos. No habían hablado desde que abandonó al DPGC, en el punto auge del conflicto con Pingüino. Debía seguir molesto…

Sólo por rumores era que sabía algo de Harvey. Trabajaba en el bar de dos años atrás. Vivía al día. Trabajo, bebida, a veces una mujer. Y eso era todo. Siempre estuvo preocupado, pero esa manía suya de dejar todo al final, lo restringía de acercarse a esa barra e intercambiar algunas palabras con su aún –al menos para él- compañero. Puede que la culpa fuera responsable también.

 _Pero, ¿Cómo ibas a acercarte a él, Jim? La última vez, fue tan cruel. Prácticamente lo pateaste fuera de la oficina del Capitán. Después de que él te ayudó a apuntarle a Falcone. Después de que te apoyó contra Maroni. ¿Qué tal todas esas veces que desobedeció a Barnes con tal de que los casos salieran bien para ti? ¡Incluso con riesgos de ser despedido! Te sacó de la cárcel y te dio toda su confianza. Y tú, cuando lo viste tener miedo por primera vez, simplemente lo botaste_.

No lo había… botado. No era eso. Harvey cayó en los chantajes del pingüino, era algo necesario. Tomar la capitanía, hacerlo entrar en razón… No esperó que fuera a tomarlo a tal grado de renunciar..

 _¿En serio? Luego de haberte confesado como no tenía el valor de enfrentar a los oficiales que casi llevó a su muerte… ¿Piensas que no iba a terminar con lo poco que quedaba de su espíritu por los suelos?_

Pasó su mano al puente de su nariz y trató de calmarse. Sólo quería saber cómo estaba, por eso acudió a preguntar al fin por él, ¿No? Tomarse unos días de descanso era una buena excusa para tener una larga charla donde esperaba entendiera sus razones. Tenía las manos atadas por Sofía, así como Harvey las tuvo con Pingüino en su momento. Se burlaría, seguramente. Se lo merecía, y lo aceptaría. Pero quería de vuelta a su compañero, al menos para darle un consejo, incluso si era en este apartamento, o en ese oscuro bar…

Dejó la lata a la mitad, y abusando un poco de la confianza, se movió a la sala, tal vez podría ver algo de televisión, hacer tiempo. Esperarlo media hora, tal vez. Esperaba apareciera pronto en la puerta…

 _Y le dirás cómo te sientes. Lo arrepentido que estás. Lo mucho que lo necesitas en la fuerza contigo. Que te grite porque sí. O que suelte un chiste sucio al cual rodar los ojos. Que te recuerde que es la hora del almuerzo y hasta los capitanes deben comer. Que te diga que los actos de Sofía es la manera de funcionar de Gotham, y que debes de aceptarlo. Tal vez si él te lo dice, finalmente tengas la fuerza de sobreponerte a ella, ¿O no? Porque eso necesitas. El empujón de alguien amado._

Encendió el televisor, tenía apenas volumen, y solo eran comerciales. Pasó a sentarse en el viejo sillón, pero algo atrapó su atención. En la mesa del fondo, la pequeña, con una lámpara sencilla. Era el sombre de Harvey…

Por supuesto que le inquietó. Fue hasta él y lo inspeccionó, como si este fuera a darle la respuesta. Harvey no dejaba su sombrero. Era algo que lo distinguía. Fuera detective o no. ¿A dónde pudo haber ido? ¿Con qué prisa como para olvidarlo?

 _Quieres encontrarlo. Debes encontrarlo. Necesitas verlo, saber que está bien. ¿Qué vas a hacer si no está bien?_

Apretó la tela, pensando en algo lógico que pudiera tranquilizarlo. Un insistente sonido del baño le molestó. Se adentró más en el departamento, sólo para encontrar la regadera goteando. La cerró hasta el fondo, casi como si fuera culpa de esa llave. Al salir del baño fue que saltó a su mirada algo más. La puerta de la habitación.

¿Era una indiscreción? Sí. Pero también era detective, y puede que allí estuviera la clave del paradero de Bullock. Abrió esta, y aunque no quería admitirlo del todo, sintió un tremendo alivio cuando vio a Harvey, dormido como pocas veces en su propia cama, dándole la espalda.

– Va a matarme de un susto… – Murmuró más para sí, mientras caminaba a él. Era muy tarde para estar dormido. – Harvey. – No se movía mucho, como siempre. Tenía el sueño pesado. – Harvey, en serio.

Dio un par de pasos y tomó su hombro para moverlo y hacerlo darle la cara. Le resultó extraño el toque más frío que en otras ocasiones, también que no despertara. Volvió a removerlo, pero esta vez fue más obvio que la temperatura no era normal. Revisó un poco a su alrededor, y el tercer detalle de la tarde, ese en el que le gustaría no haber reparado.

En la mesa de noche, había una botella de alcohol y una botella de píldoras. Al tomarla la sintió prácticamente vacía.

 _Oh no, no… ¡No es cierto!_

– ¡Harvey! – soltó todo y pasó sus manos al rostro inerte. Los labios ya estaban poniéndose pálidos. Temía lo peor, y precisamente lo peor había sucedido. Trató de sentir su pulso en su cuello, pero no había nada. Solo silencio, un horrible silencio.

 _No, no puede ser. ¡Haz algo Jim Gordon! ¡No es posible! ¡No puede ser posible! ¿Cómo has podido perder a Bullock?_

– No, no. Resiste, compañero… – ¿Por qué lo decía? Sabía que estaba muerto. No había fuerza en un cuerpo…

 _Él fue la única persona que siempre confió en ti, incluso a regañadientes. La única que a pesar de tu miserable vida, de toda tu oscuridad, de todos tus errores, siempre permaneció junto a ti. Jamás te abandonó. ¡Nunca te dejó solo! ¿Y cómo se lo pagaste, Gordon?_

 _Lo abandonaste._

Quería gritar lo suficientemente fuerte para que Bullock lo escuchara y volviera a él, pero sentía su cuerpo tensarse y sus ojos humedecerse, mientras agitaba su cuerpo sin esperanza alguna.

 _¡Tú provocaste esto! ¡Es tu culpa! Él no se suicidó, ¡Tú lo asesinaste!_

 _¡Felicidades Jim Gordon!_

 _¡Asesinaste a la última persona que estaba de tu lado!_

 _Ahora sufre, ¡Sé miserable toda tu vida!_

 _Pues lo has perdido todo…_

Y mientras su vista se iba nublando, se preguntaba si eran las lágrimas, o la intensa voz de Harvey repitiendo una y otra vez su nombre, con preocupación y enojo, como lo hizo toda su vida…

Jim… Jim… Jim…

Jim… Jim…

– _¡_ _ **JIM!**_

Gordon dio un salto, asustado, confundido y bastante aturdido. Casi cae de la improvisada camilla en la que estuvo recostado.

– ¿Qué sucedió…? – Se tomó la cabeza, dolía, y estaba realmente confundido. Estaban en la parte trasera de una clase de Van. Fox y Bullock a su lado, Harper al volante.

– El desgraciado de Scarecrow, eso es lo que sucedió. – Jim observó con detenimiento a Harvey, despotricando en molestia, con su gastado abrigo…

– Atacó la comisaria hace poco, es una amenaza, pensamos. Harper y yo notamos su gas a tiempo y pudimos evitarlo. Sólo pudimos sacarlos a Bullock y a ti, por ahora. –

– Gritaba y se retorcía en sus sueños. Debió haber sido una horrible pesadilla… – La oficial no mantenía el coche encendido, por ello podía observar el semblante sudado de Gordon.

– Peor que eso… –

– Lamento haber tardado tanto en traerte de vuelta. La toxina, sabes que afecta de diferente manera. – Lucius le entregó una botella de agua.

Comenzaba a volver en sí. Esa época de estar en guerra con Sofía terminó, hace mucho. Vivía en un mundo peor ahora, en otro campo de batalla aún peor. Villanos peleando contra villanos, y la policía tratando de derrocarlos a todos ellos.

– Tenemos que reorganizar a los demás. Los otros oficiales deben estar despertando, y necesitamos averiguar por qué Crane nos atacó específicamente. Debe estar trabajando con alguien más.

– Fox y yo iremos a la comisaría. Tú y Harper sigan a ese lunático.

– No. – Interrumpió su plan, luego de dejar media botella vacía. – … – Observó la duda en la expresión de Bullock un poco más.

Es cierto. Aquel profundo terror no se hizo realidad. Harvey fue fuerte sin él. Sobrevivió, volvió para ayudarlo, y aquí estaba, acompañándolo en este ciudad hecha pedazos.

– Harper, ¿Puedes tú organizar a las tropas? – Aunque le parecía sorpresivo, ella asintió, decidida.

– Por supuesto, Capitán.

– Excelente, ve con Foxy. – Bebió de golpe lo que quedaba de agua y se sintió mucho mejor ahora. Su cuerpo dejó de estar pesado y sus sentidos al fin aceptaron que su realidad era terrible, pero no lo suficiente como para llevarse a Harvey.

– Tú y yo conocemos ya los métodos de Crane. Iremos tras él. – Se puso de pie y tomó su saco de los asientos delanteros. Hacía frío, y su placa estaba allí. Tierra de nadie o no, ellos seguían siendo la ley.

Harvey contuvo una risa, por su determinación luego de semejante tormento por el que él también pasó.

Porque siempre era un imprudente.

Porque siempre era un idiota impulsivo.

Y porque él tampoco había perdido a la luz entre la oscuridad de Gotham, como Scarecrow le quiso hacer creer…

– Lo que usted diga Capitán.

* * *

No estoy segura si debía poner una advertencia de la Toxina del miedo, si era el pot twist (?) Pero avísenme si es prudente ponerla~

Espero que les haya gustado 3 Me retiraré al hoyito donde escribo~ Gracias por leer 3

Os quiere y vigila

Ivy~


End file.
